Ya Te Dije Lo Que Siento
by Esmeraldy
Summary: Dicen que una accion, demuestra mas que mil palabras, sera esto ciero XD. es un Troyella, a mi parecer bastante lindo n.n, R&R please.


**Ya**** te dije lo que siento**

**Cáp.** _One shot_

**By** _Esmeraldy_

Es mi primer Troyella nn... en realidad apenas hace unos 3 días, me di cuenta de los fics de high school musical --U, escribo fics de anime y todo eso, pero quiero tener mi primer fic de esta película nn, y espero y no sea el ultimo. Quiero que me dejen review, solo es un One Shot, pero luego quien sabe y empiece a escribir una historia de unos 5 capítulos. Bueno los dejo y recuerden R&R.

Ya había pasado mes y medio después de las audiciones, el musical de invierno fue un éxito, todo estaba color de rosa... o al menos eso parecía. Gabriella últimamente estaba muy triste y su vida estaba bastante monótona, ya saben todo para ella era la escuela, tanto que casi o mejor dicho nunca pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y amigas. Troy, puessssssssss el estaba mas distraído de lo normal, siempre estaba metido en su mundo pensado en quien sabe que o en quien.

POV de Gabriella.

Estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno... Baya las clases últimamente están más interesantes o yo estoy deprimida .. , mientras pienso veo el reloj...

- cielos!!!!!! Ya paso la hora de la salida o.O - dije sin muchas ganas pero demasiado sorprendida... normalmente no salgo tan tarde...algo que ya se me estaba asiendo habitual - ... es hora de ir a casa – me dije mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas, salgo del laboratorio y camino por los amplios pasillos de la secundaria east high. Iba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que tropecé con alguien y los 2 caímos al suelo... no recuerdo bien perooo solo recuerdo unos bellos ojos azules que me miraban con sorpresa...y noc sonara loco pero se me hacían conocidos XD.

POV de Troy

Estaba en mis practicas de basketball, jugamos por algunas horas, sonó la campana de salida y todo el equipo se fue, yo como casi siempre me quede haciendo lanzamientos, hasta que observe mi reloj... bastante tarde, entre a las duchas, me di un buen baño y Salí directo a casa, iba por uno de los pasillos mas transcurridos por el cuerpo estudiantil, en estos momentos vació, lógico a esta hora no hay ni un alma en la secundaria. Caminaba bastante distraído... y me choque con alguien y apenas recuerdo que caí sobre un chica a mi parecer... Tenia bellos ojos chocolate... por un momento pensé que conocía esos ojos... Y si que los conocía... Era Gaby tenia algunas semanas que no la veía... y si que me hizo falta, con todo esto del entrenamiento casi no pude verla...

AHORA NARRA ESMY nn

- g..ga..bri..l..la – le dice entrecortadamente Troy no había duda... los nervios lo estaban matando, el se pone de pie (N/A: claro no queremos que Troy aplaste a Gabriellita XD) y le da una mano para que ella también pueda levantarse.

- Troy – dijo ella de lo mas feliz tomando la mano del ojí azul y ofreciéndole un bella sonrisa.

- vas a tu casa??? – le pregunto, aunque la respuesta es muy obvia --U.

- uhuuuu – asintió ampliando más su sonrisa.

- te puedo acompañar – pregunto un poco sonrojado... Pero entiendan el pobre estaba desesperado o quien sabe y es otra cosa XD.

- claro –dijo sonrojándose también. Los chicos camiron a sus casas, en el camino Troy tomo la mano de Gabriella, y ella la acepto gustosa. Pronto llegaron a casa de Gaby.

- Gracias por traerme a casa Troy – dijo sonriendo.

- No hay de que... oye Gaby – dijo medio nervioso.

- si – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Troy se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-Me gustas mucho... Desde la primera vez que te vi... – y se alejo para ver cual era su reacción, el sonrió... le fascinaba verla sonrojada – bueno creo que me voy ya es tarde - dijo dispuesto a irse, pero Gabriella le agarro la manga de su camisa y lo beso. Troy poso sus manos sobre su Cintura. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor que duro algunos minutos.

- ya te dije lo que siento – le dijo Gabriella, mientras entraba a su casa y dejaba a un troy completamente embobado.

_Ya eso fue todo nn, estuvo corto, pero a mi me gusto espero que dejen un review a l menos -- bueno se cuidan y bye._

_**ATT:**__ ESMY_


End file.
